Stop Me
by shega.cat
Summary: [One Shot] Sesshomaru save Kagura by his tenseiga, and then he doesn't know why but he... I better not give a spoiler. CAUTION: Contains lemon or smut or whatever you call this is. Sesshomaru x Kagura. SessKagu.


**This story is begin when Kagura was dying, but Sesshomaru could save her with tenseiga.**

**I can not speak english fluently. I'm so sorry for grammatical errors. m(_ _)m.**

.

Her red eyes wide open when she saw him. So beautiful stood in front of her, watching her dying.

"I smell Naraku's miasma" he said.

She smiled "I see.. Are you disappointing that I'm not Naraku?".

"I know it's you".

Her eyes wide open once again, shocked for what he said. _You know and yet you come_. Her heart was full of bliss and peace, she was ready. She had no regret for at least she could saw him for the last time.

He swung his sword, killing something that she could not see. She felt she was getting better, slowly her wounds recovery. He saved her.

She couldn't believe for what he just did. She still sat on the flower, examining her body. He watching her, amused by her expression who looks like a happy kid just found something interesting. She look up to him, confused.

"Why?".

He did not answer.

She rose and bow to him for thank you, she was no longer questioning and decided that he would never answer her. He was that kind of person. He was not talkative but she knew he was warm and kind for what he did to her, for what he did to that human child, for every good things he did to everyone.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she turned around and pulled her feather from her hair.

"Away from here. Away from Naraku" she looked down to the ground with a sad face "If Kanna know I'm still alive by her mirror, sooner or later Naraku will know so. I will spent my life running from him".

"You won't if I kill him first".

She turned and looked at him, smiling "That's what Inuyasha said earlier. You and him were such nice person".

He frowned and walked closer to her "I'm the one who will kill Naraku, not him".

"I have no doubt on you, Sesshomaru. You are the strongest demon I ever know" she smile in all honesty.

Sesshomaru look into her red eyes. She was so beautiful and her smile was cute. He didn't know whether that because she was so attractive or because they stood in the middle of flower field that changed the mood into romantic. He pulled her and was about touched her lips by his when he smell his half brother and his friends coming. He growled, pick her up by his hand and flew high to the sky. He glanced down and saw his half brother had arrived where he and Kagura stood before, look up on them. Inuyasha yelled his name, jumped on Kirara's back and chasing after him.

"Sesshomaru, where do you take her?!".

"It's none of your business".

"If you harm her, I will beat the crap out of you!" he pointed his tessaiga to his older brother.

"Like you could" he mocking him and turned.

Inuyasha realized Kagura no longer wounded. He did not smell Naraku's miasma anymore and her blood he smell before was dry. He confused, did his brother save her?

Kagura smiled at Inuyasha tried to made him understood that she wasn't in danger at all. Sesshomaru continued while Inuyasha decided to not following him anymore. Inuyasha mumbled inwardly, he said he will set Kagura free, but Sesshomaru did it first. Next time, he will be the first one who killed Naraku. He will not lose from his brother.

As they flying, Sesshomaru was purred when he saw Kagura blushing in his arm. She's so adorable.

He brought her to a safe place he knew where no human or demon living nearby. That place was a cave in the cliff by the sea. There was no beach in the entrance of the cave. Only flying demon or water demon who could get in there. But other demon could get in if they could swim. No human will be able to get in. The rocks near the entrance and the cliff were wet and slippery, human will falling and death whether crashing by the waves to the cliff or drowning because the water was dangerous.

He ordered her to stay there while he continued to chasing for Naraku.

"For your good sake, never leave this place at once".

"I understand" she nodded. Her eyes had been avoiding him since what he tried to do in the flower field before.

He cupped her chin, forced her to look up straight to his face "Where is impudent and brave Kagura I know?".

She get his hand off her chin and looked away "I don't know" she walked away but Sesshomaru hold her.

He pulled her to him again and kissed her. He didn't know why all of sudden he became aggressive and passionate man. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her, he wanted her, her body and her soul.

His kiss became more passionate, his hand fondling her body. Slowly his hand stretched her collar of kimono and kissed her neck, breath deeply as he enjoyed her scent. Her scent was like Naraku, but bit different. Wait, Naraku! He has to kill him first so she would fully free and no longer need to hiding in this dark cave. She was the wind, she wasn't supposed to be caging in a cave.

He pulled himself out from her and shocked when he stare at her. She was trembling, blushing and there were tears on her eyes. She was terrified for what he did. He understood, that was her first time touched by man that way. _Why didn't you stopped me?_

Her tears was killing him. He cursed himself inwardly to made her terrified like that but his face still showed no emotion. He wrapped his arm around her and lick her tears. He promised her he will visited her soon to see if she was okay. He kiss her lips gently before leaving.

Kagura only nodded for what he said, she couldn't looked into his golden eyes. She forced herself to smiling, and when he get his face close, she immediately closed her eyes and then felt his lips on hers. She looked at his back as he flew, leaving her alone for killing her creator. Her heart still raced for her first experience to kissing and being touched by a man.

.

After couple of days, Sesshomaru came to visit her alone and let her flew around the beach and the sea near the cave to get fresh air. She was so bored stay in the cave for days but she did not disobeyed him because she didn't want Naraku put her life into miserable again. She need to be patient to fully get her freedom.

"Where are your swords?" she asked him when she landing in the cliff where he was watching her, but she did not move closer to him.

"Tokijin broken and Totosai is take care of tenseiga right now".

"Tokijin broken? How?".

He did not answered. Sesshomaru just staring into her red eyes. He couldn't said that he broke tokijin when he was really mad when Moryomaru mocking about her. But at least he felt relieved that neither Moryomaru nor Naraku known that Kagura was still alive.

"Back to the cave, Kagura".

Kagura frowned but she do as he told while he following her behind. Once they were in the cave, Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissing her. He saw her trembling and blushing again but she wasn't cry, she was only closing her eyes and she was not as terrified as before.

He knew what he did was inappropriate. She was a slave didn't mean he could do that to her, but he couldn't help it, his will to having her more bigger than his mind. But if she didn't like it, he would not continue.

"Stop me if you don't want me to do this".

Her silence was made he went far. He undressed her and fondling her roughly by his clawed hand as his desire on her grown more caused he scratched her body by accident. Her wound was deep, it would not kill her but still it was hurt her badly. She was crying quietly. Sesshomaru was regret for what he did.

He move away from her "You should have stop me" he said coldly, sounds like blame Kagura as if it was her fault to made him hurt her but he cursed himself inwardly "I'll be back when I already kill Naraku. Until such time, never leave this cave. You are allow to leave this cave if you really hungry, but don't go to far. Understand?".

"Yes" her tone sound weak as she trying to kept strong while her wounds was in so much pain.

Sesshomaru winced when saw her that way. He picked her kimono and wrapped her body. He kissed her forehead slightly before leave her.

.

.

_She did not say stop._

He walked toward a beach he knew, where a woman he care was hiding in a cave near that beach. He was just killing her creator and left his adopted child to human village under an old miko custody along with his servant. But he would not left his servant in that village, he knew his servant wouldn't get along very well with human or with his younger brother. He would picked him up later, after he find out what Kagura's plan once she knew she was fully free.

He saw her, sat down on a big rock in the beach, chewing a fish. Her face looked happy as the wind and splashing water from the waves crashing against the rock touching her face. He didn't remember exactly how long he had been left her there, but he was happy and relieved when saw her still alive and unharmed. And the wounds he gave her last time seemed already recovery for he did not smell any blood from her. He walked toward her in regal while staring at her.

"Sesshomaru?" she suddenly turned and face him. Sesshomaru stopped where he stood under a tree not far from the beach as she flew to him and landed not far from him "I sensed that somebody staring at me, when I tried to feel the aura, it was you".

He saw her smile. So cute and full of happiness. She never smile like that when she was under Naraku's control. Knew the fact that he was the first person who was be able to looked her that way made his heart full of bliss.

"You said you will be back when you already kill Naraku. So I guess that he already vanished?".

"Yes, Naraku and shikon no tama were no longer exists, and no one of his incarnations but you is still alive".

"Oh my.. Kanna was dead, too?".

He nodded.

"That girl. She was always obeyed him. Idiot" her face looked anger but deep down Sesshomaru knew she was sad. Kagura glanced at his arms "Your arm.. You have two arms. How is it possible? And this.. What is this sword?".

"This is bakusaiga, my sword that came out from my body with my arm".

She looked at bakusaiga, amazed "Cool. You kill him by this?".

"Yes".

"This is way cooler than tessaiga. I hope you never wish for that sword anymore".

"No more".

"Glad to hear that. By the way, thank you for your kindness" she walked closer and give him a conch shell "Found it when I walked in the beach. Beautiful isn't it? And the sound is great. Wherever you're going, please listen to this, so you will never forget that you had save me and protected me in this place".

Sesshomaru hang that shell on a branch before grabbed her waist immediately and put his lips on her. She was gasped and he used that as a chance to slipped his tongue into hers. He kissed her passionately before saw to her face. Again, she was blushing and trembling but he only sensed a bit of feared.

"S.. Sesshomaru" she did not looked into his eyes.

_"Stop it" she's not saying it.._

He put off his armor before kissed her again. He wanted to felt her warm body and her heart beat by his flesh. He was fondling her body again, tried to more gently than before. He pushed her against the tree and slipped his leg between her legs, touched her crotch by his tight.

Her moan made his lust on her grown even more. He stripped herself and leave kiss marks on her neck, her shoulder and her breast.

_Is it alright to continue? At this rate, I will not be able to stop anymore. _

Sesshomaru laid Kagura on his fluffy mokomoko before stripped himself. Her heart beat more faster as she staring at his beautiful body. His muscles, his skin. He smiling seductively when he slowly crawled on her. She blushing and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't" he removed her hands from her face easily though she tried harder to kept covered her face "Let me see your face, don't close it" He stimulate her sensitive areas causing her arched her body and moaned and gasping. He was amused by her reaction, his passion for her grown more and more.

_She may come to hate me for doing this._

He sank his fangs to her neck, feeling that the bond between their souls has sealed as he marking her as his mate officially for now and forever. She winced but did not made any sound, she was only scratch his upper arms while he hurt her neck. He lick her blood and hugged her to calmed her down. She said nothing and she didn't fought him, all she did was let him do as he pleased to her. She let him touched and kissed and lick and suck her body.

After the pleasurable and passionately foreplay, he looked at her before thrusting his manhood into hers. She was beneath him, panting and sweating, looking up to him with glazed eyes. He couldn't hold himself any longer.

_If she's not hating it, then.._

He spread her legs and touched his manhood to her womanhood.

"Hey, is it really okay? You're not hating this, Kagura?".

For the first time, Kagura saw him really concerned about somebody. He never showed her that face before.

"It's okay" she touched his stripes marks on his cheek and smiled, encourage him.

He began thrusting inside her. As he expected, she never did that before. No wonder, all she did was something like fighting or killing for her master's sake. She never had a time for make love or found a lover.

He was gently at first as he tried to calm her and let her get used to it before he went hard and fast as their passion to each other grown more and more. Kagura did not scream, she was made sweet moaned instead that sounds wonderful in his ears. Her scent was no longer matter for him, she was free so her scent had nothing to do with Naraku anymore since he was vanished. He thought if only he said thank you to Naraku, for created her, before he destroyed him.

_I just set you free but then I cage you by claim you as my mate._

Sesshomaru was sat on his mokomoko and leaned against the tree. He already wore his sashinuki (these is kind of pants that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wore). He saw her, still naked but sleep peacefully in his arms, her head was laid on his bare chest. Her chest rhythmically rising and falling as she breath and he heard her heart beat. He pick her up a bit and put his mouth close to her pointy ear.

"Kagura" he whispered "Why didn't you stop me for doing this to you?".

His eyes was wide open, surprised when she was muttering lowly in her sleep but he could heard it clearly.

"Because I want you".

He kissed her lips and hugged her tightly as he enjoyed the views of sunset from the horizon.

**The end.**

**.**

**Is this too long? I wanted to made one shot but I didn't mean to made this long.**

**Sorry if I made them out of character.**

**This story was nothing but lemon? Yeah, I admit. I only wanted made a lemon about them. Lol. (I'm sorry)**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
